


[podfic] "Pounded In The Butt By My Own Butt" Pounded In The Butt By "Pounded By The Pound"

by Annapods



Category: Tingleverse - Chuck Tingle
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, very serious literary fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Some people assume I'm gay, and I get that. It makes sense, if you think about it: I mean, I'm a book about a guy getting pounded in the butt by his own butt. That's undeniably pretty gay. But plenty of books are nothing like the things they're about. Like, The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo isn't a girl and he doesn't have any tattoos, and The Life-Changing Magic of Tidying Up is a slob. Being a book about a gay guy and his disembodied gay butt doesn't make me gay.No, what made me gay was Pounded By The Pound.00:05:23 :: Written byJedusaur.





	[podfic] "Pounded In The Butt By My Own Butt" Pounded In The Butt By "Pounded By The Pound"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["Pounded In The Butt By My Own Butt" Pounded In The Butt By "Pounded By The Pound"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701003) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k8lk6s8zcz3m99v/%5BTingleverse%5D%20%22Pounded%20In%20The%20Butt%20By%20My%20On%20Butt%22%20Pounded%20In%20The%20Butt%20By%20%22Pounded%20By%20The%20Pound%22.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1EQ7C3k4pwI2-lUqTUwiFiZPHqDwntA8o)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Analise010’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Jedusaur for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
